When hunting animals, such as hogs or other varmints, in the nighttime hours, lighting may be used both for accuracy as well as for safety purposes. Lights having colors not easily detectable by these animals may be attached to a feeder, or an object in a typical feeding area, and they may attract the animals to the area around the feeder so that they may be hunted. However, existing light mechanisms suffer from various limitations, including limited user control as well as limiting lighting options. Existing light mechanisms also lack LED glare protection.